Taking the Red Flag
by WiseGirlNextDoor
Summary: Elli had always been invisible; Connor and Travis's nerdy little sister(by both parents, their mom had attracted Hermes twice). But not any more. Elli has the opportunity to step of the shadows, and have people see her. She is going to win Friday Night Capture the Flag. I hope you enjoy this one shot. P.S. Elli may reappear in one or more of my stories.


As Elli sprinted forward, her navy blue converse thudding in time to her heart beat. Elli knew that Conner, and Travis only let her be the runner/thief because they had not only the same dad, Hermes, but also their mom. She had always been sweet little Ell-bell, too young to do anything in her mother's eyes and in her way too overprotective brothers' eyes too. Elli had to beg for months till they broke finally at breakfast, sitting in at the Hermes table like always. She had threatened show the whole camp the photo of Conner in third grade when he got into their mom's dresses and makeup. Victory this morning and again tonight against Ares, Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite (not really a fight), Dionysus, and Hephaestus. Athena, Hermes, and Poseidon, which is really only Percy, teamed up this week. Ares was itching to keep their flag and made a whole lot of deals with the other cabins, making this week a huge challenge.  
The game plan was simple: Percy takes the right flank of the creek stirring up trouble, Athena comes in from the left with some tricks Annabeth planned out, Hermes comes in from the center but they all stop at the creek. Elli only had to flank right at top speed and steal the flag before anyone noticed that the attacking forces stopped at the creek. Simple, yeah right. Her older brothers had pulled some huge favors with Percy to get Annabeth to go for this plan. Thank the gods for her brothers being, gasp in shock, popular. Elli would be executed by her brothers if she screwed this up  
the pounding of feet coming straight at Elli forced her in to coming back down to Earth. Darting behind a tree Elli through her brain in to over drive. The group was red team, but not attacking her. They looked at ease, simply a bunch of people out to fight a group two times smaller. Elli took of her helmet and tucked the blue plumed metal in a pile of leaves. She pulled out the red hair bow she had placed in the pocked of her white short-shorts. Tugging her light almost gold hair into a peppy high pony tail, she stuck the oversized red bow on top of the up do. Now to wait for the loud crowd to reach her barked hiding place. Elli simply melted into the bustle, looking for someone unparticular.  
Elli bounced up to her target. A 14 year-old boy from Ares."I am so sorry, but I, like, completely forgot where the defense party was supposed to meet. Please tell me you know?" Elli put one of her soft hands on his bare arm, blinking her big blue eyes. All boys her age where the same.  
" I know, but I won't tell you unless you promise to come to the victory party with me?" The boy, full of self confidence and cockiness, winked at Elli.  
Giggling, Elli managed to fake bright smile without letting it show that she wasn't on his team, "Of course."  
"Alright go to Zeus's Fist, and meet me after at the Ares table."  
Elli smiled waving good bye. She was glad now that no one really knew her. She had always been pretty, but with overprotective brothers, never got a first date, dance, or kiss, even though she's 14. Elli had two close friends, Melcome child of Athena and second in command, and Charlotte, daughter of Apollo.  
Once the mob had passed through a cluster of trees Elli took off running. In 5 minutes Zeus's Fist was in front of her. Elli paused behind a little tree. She could hear a group of girls, maybe five, talking about how cute all the boys are in their armor, and their outfits for the victory party. Aphrodite girls. Elli new this was her chance. She checked the surrounding trees for archers. All clear.  
Elli wanted to spring up and run. She knew it was not the best idea. Elli crept up the mound slowly make sure to stay silent. She reached the top and taking the red flag in her right hand gracefully made her way down without a sound. The flag started to turn green and the caduceus appeared in the center. The Hermes cabin had won. Now she bolted, running fast with the flag tucked against her body.  
She was coming into the fray now. Percy was fighting 10 campers in the middle of the creek. The Hermes and Athena were having a hard time keeping the red team from crossing the creek. An offensive mission turned defense. Elli darted across the battle, dodging skirmishes everywhere. She was a flash of gold hair and green flag. The cold water felt good but not as good as the cheers from her team when she reached the other bank.  
Elli's cabin lifter her on their shoulders, cheering her name, "ELL-I, ELL-I." She smiled a crazy grin when she saw the Ares boy's confused look. Finally people actually new that she existed. Ell-bell no more.


End file.
